Hot Chocolate
by sierragust
Summary: /Sephia/ post-game/ Sophia tries making hot chocolate for a special someone one morning. What will happen? (Complete)


**A.N: This is a** _ **Dark Cloud**_ **one-shot that came into my head while I was making hot chocolate last month, so I hope you guys like it. Also, I'm sorry about the lack of time. I've been playing** _ **Dragon Quest VII**_ **on my 3DS lately, which is EXTREMELY addicting. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story!**

 **X~X~X**

Morning crept over the kingdom of the East as Sophia entered the castle's kitchen, softly rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"Morning." She moaned before yawning and shaking her head as she heard her neck crack slightly.

"Morning, Princess." Jeremiah said, taking a sip of hot tea before continuing to read a unique book that Sophia could tell had an R and a J on the cover. "Did you and the king sleep well last night?"

"We did. Thank you." She said, hearing a crack in her neck as she walked into the kitchen.

Rolling the sleeves of her dress up, Sophia's eyes lit up when she saw a steel saucepan and a forgotten tea kettle that was continuously whistling.

 _'What could I make for the two of us?'_ Sophia thought before eyeing a small bag that had brown powder that read "Cocoa" on it with a pen.

As she opened it, some of the powder flew into her face, making her cough slightly before she put half of it into the saucepan until Jeremiah walked into the kitchen.

"What are you making, Sophia…?" He asked, almost letting Sophia drop the sugar shaker.

"I'm not sure." Sophia said, putting the sugar back in the cupboards.

Jeremiah walked past her and examined the brown mixture.

"It looks like you're making hot chocolate." He said, dipping his clean finger into the mixture and making a disgusted face after he licked the bitterness off before he put more sugar into it.

"Hot chocolate?" Sophia repeated.

He nodded. "Yes. It's a hot and sweet beverage that's been a favorite. Looks like you've got the basics down."

"Thanks." She said, blushing.

"All you need now is a pinch of salt." Jeremiah said, taking some salt between his fingers.

"Why salt?" Sophia asked, fearing it would become salty.

"It's to balance the flavors." He added before grabbing the steaming tea kettle after he killed the fire. "Stand back."

Sophia watched as Jeremiah poured the hot water into the saucepan and immediately pulled out a silver spoon with a long, flat handle.

"Here you go." Jeremiah said, handing the utensil to Sophia. "You must stir that until it becomes a liquid."

Sophia nodded before she dipped the spoon into the hot mixture and stirred it continuously as she heard Jeremiah rip a bag open and pour something into two separate mugs before he set a small bowl of miniature marshmallows beside her.

"I'm going to go out here and continue to read my book, alright?" Jeremiah asked.

"Okay." Sophia said before taking a marshmallow and popping it into her mouth, moaning at the sweetness as it melted the minute it slid down her throat.

About a minute later, Sophia killed the heat and carefully poured the hot chocolate into the two mugs that Jeremiah pulled out before popping another marshmallow into her mouth.

As she carefully walked towards Seda's room with Jeremiah holding the other mug, Sophia took a small sip of the hot drink that she made, her eyes lighting up as the liquid made its way down her throat.

"You're right. This is good." Sophia finally said, wiping the chocolate off her face before they reached their destination.

"Told you." Jeremiah said, opening the door for her.

Checking to make sure his mug was still hot, she entered the room and set the mug on the table before Seda walked into the room, his dark-brown cape flowing gracefully behind him as he took his gloves off. His face was slightly flushed from the cold weather as he breathed into his icy-cold hands.

"Sophia…? You're up early." Seda said, taking his sword off and hanging it up on the wall along with its scabbard.

"I guess I am." Sophia said, taking another sip of hot chocolate.

Sitting down across from her, Seda's violet eyes caught sight of the steaming cup of strange brown liquid that was waiting for him.

"Is this for me?" He asked, pointing to the steaming cup.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Thanks." Seda said, picking up the steaming cup and gently blowing the steam off before taking a small sip.

"Is this… chocolate?" He asked after the hot liquid slid down his throat.

"Yes…" Sophia said, her face turning almost the same color as his coat as she tried to hide her face.

"It tastes wonderful. Thanks." Seda said before taking another sip of the piping hot brown liquid, making a disgusted face at the dregs of his drink.

After he completely finished the hot drink, he noticed that Sophia wasn't drinking hers.

"What's wrong, Sophia…?" Seda asked over the crackling of the fireplace.

"Nothing at all." Sophia said before taking another sip of her hot beverage.

"Are you sure?" He asked, throwing a log into the fire as the flames licked the wood.

Sophia nodded, blushing slightly as she immediately lowered her head.

"Anyway." Seda said, getting up. "Thanks for the chocolate."

Sophia's blush deepened when Seda took her hand and gently kissed it before taking a lock of her hair and smelling the fragrance.

"Your hair smells beautiful…" he said, looking into her eyes before smiling.

Sophia smiled at him.

"Thank y…!" She tried to say before he crushed his lips perfectly onto hers, her eyes widening in complete shock before they parted.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He said, breaking the silence between them.

Sophia felt her cheeks flush slightly as her fingertips gently touched her lips where Seda had just kissed her, smiling as he left the room.

 **X~X~X**

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this cute one-shot. Please review!**


End file.
